Rebel Prince, Brave Princess
by mangeline
Summary: AU fanfic of Bellamy and Clarke, the prince and princess of neighboring countries that are both in need- one of leadership and the other of resources. Will they be able to come together and help each other in their time of need? Or will their stubborn pride get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this first installment of the series for Bellarke I dreamt up today! _

* * *

"My answer is no, and that is final," Bellamy leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms with a strong look of conviction.

"But sire, I do not think you understand the gravity of our situation."

"I'm sorry did I ask for your opinion?" In Bellamy's heart he knew he was right, and no one was going to be able to convince him otherwise. No matter how good it was for his country, he would not ever leave his sister alone just when she needs protecting the most.

Even though Bellamy was born royalty, his life so far had been a far cry from the fairy tale one would expect. He could recall the moment the spoiling stopped completely and as a child the explanation had eluded him. Now as a young man, he understood it was a mixture of the birth of his younger sister, Octavia, and his countries depletion of resources since the rebellion.

His relationship with his sister was a complex one. Although he loved her unconditionally

, he acknowledged he was the only one she brought happiness to. Octavia was born a bastard. Unlike Bellamy, the crown prince, she did not have the blessing of the king's blood flowing through her veins- earning her resentment from much of the royal court from birth and the need for her entire existence to be kept a secret from the public and most of the castle's servants.

Since the first day he laid eyes on her crying, wriggling, chubby form his heart was taken. Everyday in secret Bellamy went down into her dungeon of a room to give her lavish foods he had stowed away from the kitchen, or just talk and play with her. As he grew older and more authoritative he stopped hiding the acts of kindness toward his sister, daring someone to say anything to try and stop him.

Bellamy only had one other sibling, his only full sibling, Murphy. Murphy was just a year younger than Bellamy, but looked up to him immensely- hoping to be in his favor when it came time for him to lead their country as king.

But all of a sudden Bellamy's straightforward and mapped out life did a 360. A few weeks prior to his conversation with his Father's aide, the court got news of a proposition from the South, which his country owed a rather large debt to.

The debt would be forgiven if they would give up their successor, have him come rule beside the princess after their king's death.

And no way was he going to leave his sister in the clutches of the people who locked her away and give up his right to his country just to marry some helpless princess named Clarke.

Bellamy stood up, off of his throne in front of the court, "I'll find another way to pay back our debt. I'll go and tell their messenger where to stick their offer."


	2. Chapter 2

When Clarke got wind of her mother sending a messenger towards the north immediately after the memorial of her Father's life, she made a bee line for her parent's bed chambers, struggling to breath while running in the corset she was forced into earlier that morning.

"Mother! How could you?" She burst through the door, ignoring the formalities of the guard telling her her own mother was too busy to see her. "Father has been gone for one day and you're already going ahead with this? You know he disapproved and I agree with him!"

Abby, the current queen of their country turned around, not surprised to see her insightful daughter standing there. She tried to keep her guards quiet, but no amount of whispering could keep her curious Clarke in the dark about what was happening in the castle.

"Sweetheart, this is our only choice. No matter what, your Father would have wanted us to be taken care of. I cannot keep our country together by myself, you know someday I won't be by your side, you need to be brave."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, "But we do have other options! Why are you so quick to make this deal with the south when many other countries have offered their alliances to us? What happened to Prince Wells? His country is much more stable than Prince Bellamy's! Please help me understand how this will do anything but ruin everything we have built so far," she wailed, after witnessing the assassination of her father and just attending his funeral she could not begin to conceive how her mother was being so calm about all this.

"They do not have your well being in their hearts Clarke. This will help our fellow neighbors and their people and we will gain a successor. What about that could possibly turn us into ruins?" her mother looked at her sternly, she loved her daughter but she was indeed stubborn just like her father.

And just like Clarke's usual stubborn self, she stormed out, and she would be damned if she was going to hand her country over to that rebel prince she has heard so many unflattering things about.

So, she went to the stables, wriggled out of her corset and into something more comfortable for her long journey, ready to do whatever was necessary to cancel this engagement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy strode down the halls of his castle, eager to turn down this belittling offer with the arrogance he claimed was mere confidence, but as he got closer to the entrance of the hallway he realized this would be a bit more difficult than he had anticipated.

Apparently no one had bothered to tell him that the Princess was so eager to marry him that she accompanied the lowly servant to their side of the country.

The minute she caught sight of him something flashed across her features, which he not weren't average, and she ran quickly to him.

As Clarke got closer to him he readied himself to reject her, fend off her kisses and embrace, like most of his interactions with the opposite sex, but what happened next shocked the stone cold expression off his face.

"Prince Bellamy! I am here to honorably cancel our previous arrangement, My country is sorry if we got your hopes up."

She said it so coldly he swore he could feel chills up his spine, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Oh, hello _princess_. Making house calls now-a-days I see. Pardon me if I'm over reaching, but are you oh so desperate for my leadership that you thought you'd come down and show off the goods to entice me?"

She sneered at his response, _actually sneered_, which amused him even further than her retort, "Ah, yes the sarcastic prince I've heard so much about. I don't care what you say, or how great a _leader _you think you are. I will never let you take advantage of my country and the _only_ reason I stooped to coming here myself is because my Mother doesn't agree with me, foolishly."

"And don't look at my goods," she tacked on the end of her rant as she saw him sizing her up. His forwardness made her blush a minuscule amount inside but she would never admit it.

He laughed to himself, "well, I guess today is your lucky day then _princess, _because I was just coming down here to tell you personally how uninterested I am in your crappy offer and how insulted we are that you thought we would ever be so petty as to hand over our country's future for a measly forgiven debt."

"If by future you mean you, I think we'd be improving their chances immensely if we graciously took you off their hands," Clarke didn't skip a beat as she stared him down, not the least bit afraid of this overconfident delinquent with a crown that towered over her.

He smiled down at her, "let's agree to disagree then, **brave princess.**"

The minute Bellamy thought he had squashed any chance of being married to this uptight girl, he heard his father boom behind him, "Or son, we can agree that this is not your decision. I have chosen to humbly accept."

Both young royals turned to him in disbelief, but their arguments died on their lips.

No one disobeyed this king.

"Princess Clarke, you may stay here for the night. You probably want to rush off back to your Mother, but I must insist. It has gotten quite dangerous outside the castle walls at night and I wouldn't be able to live witH myself if something happened to you on your journey back. Bellamy, son, please show your future bride to your quarters, I'll send someone with a fresh pair of night clothes in a bit, goodnight" the king smiled and receded back into the depths of the castle before the pair could even react.

Clarke shook herself out of it just enough to choke out, "you're sleeping on the floor."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews! Hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

Clarke didn't want to admit it, but she was beyond highly uncomfortable. Which made her a little vulnerable. And she did not like that.

So, she put on her best regal face and tried to make the best of her current situation, alone in a room, with a bed, with Bellamy Blake.

And by making the best of it she really meant keep said Bellamy Blake as far away from her as his large bed chambers would allow, slowly backing away from him as the mountainous doors closed.

She kept her face blank the whole time, that is until she felt her foot hit the bed, her expression finally betraying her.

Bellamy couldn't help but burst into hysterics, she just looked so afraid and sheepish, like he was going to attack her the second the doors had closed. As if this was his plan all along. _What a foolish princess._

"Well, I hate to disappoint you princess, but I'm still not interested, _in the slightest. _So you can stop hyperventilating and go to bed. The sooner you get your little behind to sleep, the sooner you can get the hell out. And the sooner I can convince my Father there is no chance of any engagement here."

"Oh how gentlemanly of you," Clarke said finally recovering her bravado, when they were hailing insults at each other everything just became easier.

"I mean I've always known you to be so respectful and proper, how could I have ever thought my virtue was in jeopardy? " Clarke sarcastically chirped back at him, adding a polite smile at the end.

Then she spoke up, proudly, wanting to confirm that they were on the same page of hating each other, "Yes, you're right there is nothing here or any chance of it. And in the morning I will slip out, glad to never have to see your smug face ever again."

Bellamy looked up at her in surprise, then let out a soft chuckle, already growing tired of this girl's attitude and righteousness. Like she had any right to talk down to him, her country was just as much in need as his was.

"What virtue do you have to offer anyways _princess_? Let's not pretend that you don't have your own share of rumors circulating, shall we?"

Bellamy stepped closer, intending to intimidate her into shaking the tough girl act.

But then he knew maybe he had gone a little too far. Looking over at the expression on her face, she didn't look hurt in the slightest, face hard as a rock and eyes colder than a glacier.

"And are you so sure those rumors are true? Do I really seem like the type of woman to totally disregard the rules, and jeopardize the future of her country for personal reasons, like you would?"

Clarke had always been a terrible liar and if Bellamy Blake had know Clarke Griffin for more than five minutes, he would have known that.

She had been shocked when he had shot that insult her way, not knowing the rumors had gone past the castle walls. And now her mother's desperation for the Blakes to accept their proposal seemed much more rational and necessary.

Clarke had always been the perfect daughter, kind, simple, caring, but strong when she needed to be. The perfect princess for her country. The only mistake she made in her entire life was now going to land her in the same bed as this brazen man full of insults.

And away from Finne.

But she was already away from Finne and had been for some time, so she forced the thoughts from her head and went into the next room, bypassing the sharp tongued prince to get ready for bed.

And pray that her fate wasn't sealed yet.


End file.
